Fallen (Part 1 And Part 2)
'''Fallen (Part 1 And Part 2) '''is the fourteen and fifteen-episode in Magical Creatures. Plot In the ice, as it turned out that Ivor is stuck on the south coast and is frozen like this for years. Manobi found him and freed him, Ivor is not happy that he lost time, but can still rule by conquering the Magic world. Ivor thinks not, and decided to have a plan to invade Earth. Manobi knows they need a spell to get to Earth. Ivor goes back to his castle, as he began to run his empire again. They are happy to see Ivor, in the palace again. Ivor wants his team to attack the Council first. Manobi agrees with him, as Ivor wants his team to follow his orders, so he can rule Earth. Ivor goes to attack, Council Of Infinity. The leader of the Oyster School, Banpparn sees in his crystal ball that Ivor is about to breach the Council Of Infinity. He knows, he's too powerful but he will do his best with his team to stop him. Since Minocuff is not there, he is gone for years. He calls Maaket and Chihan to stop him. Ivor answers the Council Of Infinity to gave the spell to go to Earth, as they refused. Ivor uses his spell, to hurt Puffit. Ivor wants it or he will destroy the Council in this room. Shoren gives Ivor the spell, as Maaket and Chihan battle Ivor and Manobi in a long battle, it turned out that Ivor is stronger and defeated both of them, including Banpparn. Shoren forced to give them the teleportation spell to Earth, Ivor wants magical creatures to power down to him or he will take their powers to become stronger. Part 2 Tavo is playing with Pixie, Nordic and Eleves, as Tavo wins the bowling run. Chris, Jessica, Raj, and Joel are having a bowling night, as they all split up to teams. Nick and Lauren singing a song, with Ariel at night while seeing the skies. It turned out the portal is open from another world, Nick and his family know that's the creature world from another world, as Ivor arrived. Ivor made a speech and tells them to find other creatures and lure them to battle. Ivor's plan is to take over Earth with his force with a full attack. Other creatures like Grucia, Frogon, Bunsiu, and Anantoa, all go to battle other creatures, as the got and battle on their way to fight against Ivor and Manobi, but use different tactics but still is defeated. Tavo comes to Nick, as he tells him to fall back. Nick fights against the other creature with a stick, as he faces Ivor but is shattered by him, as Tavo and the other creature Nick to safety. As it happens, Lauren is upset with Ariel that he suffered a lot of blood from his wounds, Nick wants to Chris about his father, as he came from the door. He is a good man and takes care of him, better than himself. Chris admits he is sorry for going aggressive at times, as they apologize. Tavo still has Pixie, Nordic and Eleves, as they to combine their powers. It turned out, it could go wrong and Ivor will still be more powerful. Tavo has a plan B, is to destroy the portal. Nick thinks it's a good risky idea, as Tavo and his team will do their best to take down, Ivor. Tavo battles Ivor and Manobi, as they remember Tavo from being a bad Magical creature for ruining the city. Tavo learned from his mistakes, which Ivor never had. It angered him, as he fends them off long as they can. Tavo did his best to give Ivor and Manobi a good fight, as he did but was defeated. Ivor praises Tavo for being a hard opponent but it stronger for his will. Pixie, Nordic and Eleves destroy the portal, as Ivor tries to stop it but others stop him as well. It led him to go back into the magical world with his army. Tavo and his friends are happy that they did, as he credits everyone for taking part. Days later, Nick is okay, as Ivor damaged him. Lauren kissed Nick on the lips, as she is happy that Nick is alive and well. Chris wants to know, if the Council Of Infinity will do something now, Tavo suspects Ivor to be in a rage. Council Of Infinity change the spell of Earth. Ivor vows to get revenge on Tavo for sending him back there. Nick and Tavo are still buddies after all. Characters Magical Creatures * Tavo * Magical Creatures * Shoren * Zurok * Puffit * Shaaque * Benus * Banpparn * Maaket * Chihan * Pixie * Nordic * Eleves * Grucia * Frogon * Bunsiu * Anantoa Main Characters * Nick Ridley * Lauren Ridley * Chris Blake * Ariel Ridley * Chris Blake * Jessica Sanchez * Raj Patel * Joel Sharp Evil Magical Creatures * Ivor * Manobi * Ivor's Army Cast Trivia * Ivor first appearance * Council Of Knights have the spell for Earth * Lauren kissed Nick on the lips * Chris and his friends do, bowling every month * Every creature has appeared, expect the Mayor Gallery Fallen (Part 1 And 2) /Gallery See Also Category:Magical Creatures: Season One Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Written By Paul Dini Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason